


Possessive

by Pandorara



Series: UtaPri NSFW OneShots [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorara/pseuds/Pandorara
Summary: Ai spontaneously puts some sexy movements into his choreography and you decide he deserves a punishment. All according to plan?
Relationships: Mikaze Ai/Reader
Series: UtaPri NSFW OneShots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707097
Kudos: 36





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to tackle Ai next for my small series, since he's best boy.  
> The prompts for this one were Coerced Orgasm and Orgasm Torture.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!

Ai closes the door behind himself, a chill running down his spine. He knows exactly what is waiting for him here when he steps inside. If the 2.75 percent rise in temperature and the fact that you are waiting for him beside the door, locking it as soon as it falls closed, doesn't give enough away, then the pair of handcuffs and belts on the bed definitely do.

And it isn't like Ai is oblivious to why this situation has arisen. In fact, after gathering data of previous incidents and setting like this, he purposely provoked you into this. After all, you are a very possessive person; so that you would do this after Ai had sprinkled teasing thrusts and rolls of his hips into his stage performance today despite none of that being in the actual choreography isn't far-fetched at all.

You step up behind Ai, fingers brushing over his shoulders just slightly and lips just shy of touching his ear as you speak. "Get on the bed… darling."

Ai feels his heart rate accelerate, body warming up as he obeys, sitting down on the bed and now facing you as you come after him.

"Undress," comes the next instruction and Ai is quick to obey again, squirming out of his shirt and wiggling his pants and boxers off, leaving him fully naked, skin growing flushed already.

"You know the position."

Another command. Ai only feels himself getting more excited as he lays down with his head on the pillow, raising his arms into a 'V' position and bending his legs at the knees, pulling them up against his hips. His cock is already going hard, eyes clouded with anticipation and tinted with growing arousal as he looks up at you, watching as you climb onto the bed and kneel between his legs.

You reach up, securing Ai's wrists to the corners of the bed with the padded handcuffs (you had to use this kind, you had found out, because rougher ones tended to leave marks on Ai's wrists that turned out to not fade easily) before tightly binding the belts around Ai's legs, keeping his knees bent and legs up. The belts bite just lightly into Ai's skin but the sensation of that alone coaxes a gasp from his lips already. His body is approximately 2.8 times as sensitive as a regular human body, after all.

"So, little slut," You purr, lips twisting up into a sadistic smirk as you tower over Ai, holding his legs apart by his knees. "Whatever should I do with you~?"

“Past experience indicates you will—ahn…!” Ai’s comment is interrupted by his own moan as you wrap a hand around his erection and give a few slow, steady strokes.

“Know-it-alls get punished…” you hum, coaxing little gasps and noises from Ai’s lips as the robot squirms beneath you, unable to get away thanks to his restraints.

“Oh, you’re too cute…” you snicker, rubbing the pad of your thumb under the head. “You could come like this already, couldn’t you?”

Ai shakes his head, biting his lip to muffle a loud mewl as his back arches up involuntarily. That earns him a smack on his thigh, prompting him to quickly release his lip again, a whimper slipping past them as you tease his slit.

"If you take your punishment like a good boy, I'll take good care of you afterwards as a reward…" you promise, leaning forward to kiss Ai's forehead as you jerk him off, not showing any restraint or teasing in your motions now.

In return, a beautiful string of gasps and moans falls from Ai's lips and he very quickly begins squirming and jerking away from the motions as he feels his orgasm approaching. To no avail, though, as you don't even think about letting him get away, instead continuing your motion in the same ruthless rhythm.

Ai releases over his own torso with a drawled out mewl, chest heaving with pants as you stroke him through it before releasing him from your grip.

You give him a moment to catch his breath, but only to slip to the edge of the bed and pull out a box from under it. The sight of it makes a shudder run down Ai's spine, but he can't really distinguish if it's from excitement or anxiety.

You open the box and looks at its contents for a while before you pulls out three separate items and sets the box away again.

The first item is a pair of nipple clamps, connected by a thin chain and Ai's chest jolts when you put them on both of his nipples, sensitive from having come already, at the same time. You give a tug at the chain, delighting in the way Ai whimpers and his chest twitches up to relieve the pressure.

The second item is a relatively thin but lengthy dildo, which you lather up with some lube before slowly but surely pressing it inside Ai. He chokes on a gasp, legs quivering as the slick rubber stimulates his insides, sliding over his prostate and penetrating deep inside, torturously slow, until the base presses against Ai's entrance and his cock is already dripping with pre again.

Ai expects a small break--usually you let him adjust to the feeling for a moment--and sucks in a surprised breath as you thrust the dildo in and out in a quick pace, causing Ai's eyes to tear up and loud moans to spill from his lips.

"N-no, please, I'm-- I'm going to come again--!"

His hands desperately pull at their restraints and his hips jerk as he tries to flee from the sensation, without success. You grin as you thrust the toy in a cruel rhythm, but what pushes Ai over the edge again is when you tug at the chain of the nipple clamps again, causing Ai to release over his chest with a wrecked mewl.

You pull back, watching Ai tremble and quiver for a bit. You’re not touching the dildo anymore but Ai's twitching entrance keeps it moving just slightly and his nipples are perk and red, chest heaving with shaky breaths. Instead of going soft, the slight stimulation the dildo and clamps are inflicting on him all on their own keep Ai's dick hard and leaking onto his stomach.

You reach for the last item you took out before, a silken violet blindfold. You drape it over Ai's eyes, tying it in a neat knot that makes him whimper softly with anticipation. Then you grasp the base of the dildo again, leaning in to whisper into Ai's flushed ear.

"Let's start the real deal now~"


End file.
